Return to Ghostleera
by AK1028
Summary: Gus returns to his home dimension and his younger sister, Gia decides to go back to the islands with him. Also provides how Nina and Gus met. How did Gus meet Nina? Did they meet at school or somewhere else? As you know, there is only one way of finding out! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**Return to Ghost-leera**

Just recently, Cortex and his cronies switched over to the side of good while Nacey, John, and Pete moved onto the island as well. It is late at night…

* * *

Nina: (She and Gus are walking back to her base. It is about 9:30.) I can't believe that you're leaving for your home dimension tomorrow, Gus. I'm sure am going to miss you….

Gus: I'll miss you too but I think my parents ought to know about my decision as well as my sister. You haven't told anyone yet, have you?

Nina: Nope. The only one who knows your _'royal secret'_ is me.

Gus: Good, let's keep it that way until I get back.

Nina: (She wraps her arms around his neck.) I am going to miss you.

Gus: Awww, Nin. (The two of them kiss and break out it.) I'll see you around, Nin.

(Gus goes ghost and disappears. Nina goes into the base and into her bedroom. The next morning….)

* * *

Nina: (She walks in, lovely dovey. She hugs Cortex.) Good morning, uncle.

Cortex: Well, good morning yourself. Enjoyed your date with Gus last night?

Nina: (She lets go of Cortex.) Sure did. I'm sure going to miss him though….

Cortex: He came back with you before, didn't he? He'll be back.

Nina: I know he will too but I'm still going to miss him.

Cortex: How did you two meet anyway?

Nina: Well, it was right after I returned to the Academy of Evil from my _'Crash of the Titans'_ plot….

* * *

-Flashback-

(We're at the Academy of Evil. Nina goes into the organ room. Madame Amber is there.)

Amber: Well, look at who has returned Nina Cortex.

Nina: You look well.

Amber: (She scoffs at her.) Flattery will get you nowhere with me, young lady. Detention for blowing off your classes. Now, get going!

Nina: (She rolls her eyes.) Oh, yes ma'am.

Amber: One of these days, Nina Cortex your uncle and you shall be blacklisted throughout the evil community for being too soft and hiding that the fact that you're really good!

Nina: That's not going to happen! You watch and see! (She walks away.) At least, not while Uka is still breathing…. (She goes into detention hall. She goes over to a teacher.) I'm here for detention.

Teacher: Oh, Nina! You're back!

Nina: Yeah. (She thinks.) _Unfortunately…_

Teacher: Well, you know the rules.

Nina: Yeah, stay alive. (She walks in and sees students battling. She goes over to Gus, who is sitting out.) Haven't been challenged yet?

Gus: Nah, not really.

Nina: (She sees Steve dominating a battle.) Steve is really rocking hard.

Gus: You know him?

Nina: Sure do. That's Steve Mc Fire, he specializes in fire moves. Hey, Steve!

Steve: (He turns to her and waves.) Hey, Nina! Love to talk but I'm in the middle of something.

Nina: I understand. (Steve goes back to his battle.) Yup, that's Steve for you….

Gus: Did he say your name is Nina?

Nina: That's right. I'm Nina Cortex. You must be new here. Practically everyone in this school knows me.

Gus: Well, I am new here. My name is Gus Galvon and I'm from a dimension called Ghost-leera.

Nina: You're a ghost? But, you look human to me….

Gus: Well, that's just the thing. I'm really half ghost and half human. When I left Ghost-leera, I had to become half human in ordinary to survive out here in the real world.

Nina: Well, that makes sense. Hey, Gus do you mind if I challenge you to a battle?

Gus: Sure thing, Nina. But, be warned that I won't go easy on you.

Nina: That's fine and I won't get easy on you. You have the honor.

Gus: Deal.

(Gus goes ghost and disappears.)

Nina: Smart. Ghost powers are bit tricky…. But, so am I.

(Nina uses her grapple punch and goes up into the ceiling. Gus appears and punches nothing.)

Gus: Whoa, where did she go?

Nina: (She jumps down and kicks him. Gus flinches back a little.) Grappling hands got to love them.

Gus: Grappling hands, huh? Good feature. Not only am I a ghost but I also use ghost Pokémon. Dusclops, let's go!

(Gus throws a ball and Dusclops appears.)

Dusclops: Dust!

Nina: That's good. Altaria, to my side!

(Nina throws a ball and Altaria appears.)

Altaria: All!

Gus: Dusclops, Shadow Punch!

Dusclops: Dust!

(Shadow Punch is launched.)

Nina: Flamethrower, Altaria!

Altaria: All!

(Flamethrower hits Shadow Punch and destroys it. Flamethrower hits Dusclops head on. Dusclops stammers back and hits Gus. They both go down. Steve comes over.)

Steve: You sure didn't give him much leeway, Nina.

Nina: (She goes over to Gus after recalling Altaria.) Are you okay, Gus?

Gus: (He recalls Dusclops. Nina gets him up.) Yeah, I'm okay. Wow, you're a tough opponent, Nina.

Steve: Yup, she's a tough contender.

Nina: As long as you keep trying, Gus you'll be strong too.

Gus: Right.

Steve: So, Nina. We heard that you overthrew your uncle.

Nina: Yeah but I got beat by Crash pretty hard…..

Gus: Crash probably use his Latios against your Altaria.

Nina: Actually, it was just mutant versus woman. Crash and uncle have always battled that way for as long as I can remember.

Steve: Well, your uncle is going soft and soon your names will be blacklisted throughout the evil community.

Nina: (She pushes Steve away from her.) Not on my watch, let me tell you that now Steve Mc Fire!

Steve: You picking a fight, Nina Cortex?

Gus: Alright, that's enough. Besides, detention is over.

Nina: We'll settle this later, Steve.

Steve: No, we'll settle this now. (He blasts her with a fire attack.) Take that, Nina.

Teacher: Steve Mc Fire! To Madame Amber, now!

(Steve leaves.)

Gus: (He goes over to her.) Are you okay, Nina?

Nina: Yeah….

Gus: (She collapses into him.) Nina! Hey, can someone get the nurse?

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Cortex: That's some story, Nin.

Nina: Yeah, I know.

Cortex: Aren't you going to tell me more?

Nina: (She giggles under her breath.) Maybe later. Right now, I'm going to go see mom. Catch you later, uncle.

(Nina leaves. Meanwhile, in Ghost-leera….)

* * *

Guard 1: Presenting his ghostly presence, the prince of Ghost-leera, Gus Galvon!

(Gus ghost threw them and everyone surrounds him.)

Ghost 1: Wow, Gus!

Ghost 2: You're really back!

Ghost 3: We've really missed you!

Gia: [She is tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, very white skin, and has a pink dress and pink shoes.] Gus! (She hugs her brother.) You're back! I've missed you like crazy!

Gus: (He hugs her back.) I've missed you too, Gia. (He lets go of her.) I haven't been gone that long, have I?

Gia: Gus, you left about six and half years ago! Where have you been?

Gus: Uh, yeah….about that….

(Just then, the king and queen come over. All of the subjects bow to them. They reach Gus and Gia.)

[The king is tall, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and the trappings of the royal office. The queen is also tall, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and she also has the trappings of the royal office.]

King: Gus, my son! Good to see your home!

Queen: It has been a long time.

Gus: Yes, mom. It has been a long six and half years.

Gia: If I were you two, I would so ground him.

Gus: (He shoots her a look.) Yeah, I love you too.

King: Ease down both of you. It has been a long time since you've seen each other.

Queen: Your father is right. Come, let us have some lunch and you can tell us all about your evil adventures.

Gia: Great!

Gus: (He's less than excited.) Yeah, great. (Their parents leave. Gia shoots him a look.) What?

Gia: Oh, don't give me that. You're acting awfully weird.

Gus: I am not, Gia.

Gia: Gus, what is going on?

Gus: (He sighs.) Look, I'll tell you later, okay?

Gia: Okay.

(They run to catch up with their parents. Later that evening...)

* * *

King: Gus as you know, you and your sister are the next in line for the throne. But since you have refused to take the throne, I have no choice but to close the gates on you.

Gus: I figured that was going to happen.

Gia: Hold on. You mean that Gus will not be able to come back after this?

Queen: I'm afraid so.

Gia: Well, if you are going to close the gate on him then you're going to have to close the gate on me too.

King: What?

Queen: Gia, what are you saying?

Gus: Gia, don't turn on them because of me.

Gia: Actually, bro. I'm tired of being evil. I want to be free...like you.

King: You disgust me!

Queen: Good is not the way to go!

Gus: Someone better tell that to the Light. Come on, Gia. Let's go.

Gia: With pleasure.

(Gus and Gia leave. The next day on the islands...)

* * *

Nacey: (She is reading a book. Gus and Gia come in. She looks up and sees them.) Ah, Gus! You have returned! And who is this?

Gus: Nance, I like you to meet my little sister, Gia.

Gia: How do you do?

Nacey: It's nice to meet you. Nina is going to be thrilled that you're back.

Gia: Nina?

Gus: Yeah, my girlfriend.

Gia: Ah, that explains your change in tune.

(Gus blushes out of embarrassment.)

Nacey: Nin also said that you had something to tell us.

Gus: Sure do.

Gia: You can say that is a _'royal secret'_.

Nacey: Well, in either event I'll let Nin know you're back.

Gus: Great and after that I'll tell you our secret.

(Later that day...)

* * *

All: What?

Crash: You're a prince?

Gus: An ex-prince. You see, Ghost-leera has been an evil monorachy for as long it has existed.

Cortex: I've heard of other dimensions since Nacey and I were young but I have never heard of your dimension.

Gia: That is because it is only known to ghosts.

Nina: Gus told me back before the Crash TwinSanity 2 madness.

John: He probably wanted to be honest with you.

Pete: I put some money on that. Can I have some money?

(They all laugh but Cortex seems out of it.)

Nacey: Something wrong?

Cortex: I can't help but wonder why it has been so quite.

N. Gin: Probably won't be for long.

Coco: N. Gin is right.

Tiny: Yeah since we have no idea where Uka went off to.

Crunch: Or Aku for that matter.

Crash: As long as we stay sharp, we should be fine. For now at least.

* * *

_What is Uka up to and what is his next move? Find out in 'Cristaen's Return'._


End file.
